battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Turkey (Into the Future)
Turkey is the 15th stage in Into the Future. The next stage is Dubai. The previous stage is Greece. Battleground Doge, Snache and Hippoe appear as peons. Jackie Peng appears at random times. Kang Roo and Shibalien (Alien) appear as support. Helmut Krabbe (Alien) appears as the main threat in Chapter 1 & 2. Mistress Celeboodle (Alien) and Scissoroo (Alien) appear in Chapter 3 instead of Helmut Krabbe. Strategy Chapter 1 & 2 Kill off the Helmut Krabbes with Valkyrie and Mythical Titans. You can also use a bunch of anti-aliens. Chapter 3 ''' Quite similar to Chapter 1 & 2, but now there are Scissoroos and Mistress Celeboodles. Although Solar (and even Chill) Cat are great against Mistress Celeboodle, they have the same range and are one-shotted by Scissoroo. Instead, use Mythical Titan and Valkyrie. Zombie Outbreak '''Chapter 1 Those Guys, Zackie Peng and Shibalien appear as peons. Zang Roo, Zomboe and Helmut Krabbe appear as major threats. Battleground Those Guys start spawning early on, followed by a Zackie Peng after about 20 seconds and Helmut Krabbe at around 25 seconds with Zomboe shortly after. After 40 seconds a Zang Roo appears. More Zomboe and Zackie Peng will spawn to replace their fallen brethren. Strategy The Zang Roo is the main threat here and you fight as you've fought her in the past, prepare with lots of meatshields and protect Zombie Killers with more range than her. Heavyweight Cat and Lumberjack Cat both outrange her, which is great if you don't have any ZK Ubers. You don't get much time to save up early on so only put a couple Worker Cat levels in unless you want to skip summoning any heavy hitters you have for constant Rare spam as the peons and zombies aren't worth enough to get you to an Uber cost without sacrificing meatshield spam. To help, cheaper meatshields are better. Be wary of new zombie enemies burrowing as you fight the Zang Roo, they can tear apart your front line if you don't have the proper shields going. Chapter 2 Those Guys and Shibalien appear as peons. Zomboe, Zuche and I.M.Phace appear as major threats. Battleground Those guys will spawn very early but there is very little time to farm Worker Cat levels here. Zomboe spawns at 20 seconds in and Zuche sprints your direction at 22 seconds in. Then at 30 seconds the I.M. Phace spawns and asks if you're ready for a real fight! 1-2 additional Zuche will spawn to replace the ones that die at the start of the stage. Strategy First priority should be defending against the rampaging Zuche, who will be heading your way at 30 movement speed and still burrow afterwards. Be prepared by sending out cheap meatshields early to force a burrow then secondary meatshield that will protect your zombie killers. More Zuche will spawn to replace the (actually)dead ones so don't let up! Then I.M. Phace will be there to pummel you as a couple tankier-than-usual Zomboe protect him from your meatshields and some of your ranged units. Ranged units for dealing with I.M. Phace are necessary and anti-aliens are a plus. Phace has lots of health and if you can't take out the zombie supports fast enough they'll allow Phace to chew through your front lines before reinforcements arrive. Jiangshi Cat will be incredibly helpful for tanking I.M. Phace as you don't want to waste cash spawning multiple meatshields when just 1 will work, especially on a stage that is very starved for cash in the first place. You'll need to bring more shields for the Zuche frenzy at the start but start saving cash once you can to make life much easier. Reference * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture1/s02.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture2/s02.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture3/s02.html Category:Into the Future Stages